Waylan Himhurr
Bladed Whirlwind Waylan Himhurr is the swordsman and blacksmith of Steel Winter. He is 24 years old and is the 3rd strongest in the crew. Appearance Waylan has long black hair that cascades over his head and a ponytail. He wears black special night-vision glasses that help him to fight in day and night. When he doesn't have them he wears black sunglasses instead. Waylan is muscled and has white bandages on his fore-arms. His lower torso is covered by a metal plate. Waylan wears a black sleeveless jacket with reins that go down to his knees. He has long blue trousers. His shoes are black with straps. Waylan has several earrings and carries a broadsword with a long hilt and gold lining on the end of the hilt and on the bottom of the blade. His complexion is quite pale. He wears white gloves to soften the hilt of his blade. Personality So I'm crazy because I fight naked? Would a crazy person do this?!?!` *Jumps off a cliff naked without any protection*'' Waylan has a strange, almost crazy personality. He seems to have ADHD for he is very hyperactive and impulsive. He cannot sit still and loathes boring jobs or transport for he cannot roam and explore. He hates repetition and prefers originality. Waylan is quite charismatic and witty when he wants to be. He loves making people laugh and cheers up everyone around him. He is a master at witty comebacks and is very funny. Waylan is quite immature and often claims a house or shop as his own and then refuses to let anyone else step in it without paying him. He is very stubborn when he wants to be and sometimes refuses to do anything he doesn't like, even against the protests of Danika Wrath his captain. Waylan likes to do things at random without any thought about consequences. He also seems to be quite bitter towards rich people because of something in his past. He is a ladies man and doesn't like hurting women although he will do if ordered. Waylan is very outgoing and is very optimistic about things. He likes to win things and hates coming anything less than first place. This is often shown when he battles Danika for the title of best swordsman of the Rippers.(Then loses epicly) Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Waylan is extremely proficient with his sword and is an extremely capable fighter. His blade is sharpened day in and day out to the point where he can slice through steel with no difficulty. Using nothing but a flick of his blade he can create air slices generated by vaccuums at the tip of his blade. These air slices work as projectile blades and are lethal to the point of deadly against anything. Waylan skill's with his blade are refined and deadly from years of training. His blade is two-handed and capable of tearing through even the toughest of materials and armour. Hand to Hand Combat Waylan is a skilled martial artist although it is not his main focus. He has knowledge on basic ninjitsu and ju-jitsu-like martial arts. With his skills he can easily use grapples, flips and kicks to defeat any enemy. Waylan uses kicks while sword-fighting to unbalance the enemy and intimidate them with his knowledge of techniques without his sword. Although with his sword he is a much more dangerous enemy! Physical Strength His physical strength is slightly above that of the average marine/pirate and he is capable of lifting a tonne although with incredible difficulty. His strength is enough to lift his extremely heavy blade with ease although this may just be because he has gotten used to the weight. Waylan can bend metal bars with some difficulty. Blacksmith Skills Waylan is a very talented blacksmith ,capable of making swords and armours perfectly even with one eye closed. He seems to know all the requirements of a person in a glance then can make a sword perfect for them minutes later. He made his own sword, the Goruden Kaisaku/Golden Masterpiece after 7 days and 7 nights of hard, bloody work!! Agility Waylan is quite nimble and fast, with a speed miles above that of the average marine/pirate. His speed can be compared to Soru although it is quite a bit smaller. He once captured a bird using nothing but his speed. Waylan is quite good at changing direction rapidly and easily, a feat quite hard for regular people. e Endurance Waylan has a high pain tolerance towards heat because of his skills as a blacksmith which involves molten metal and the occasional burn from a drop of it. Waylan can take several punches without caring much but he can't take stab wounds. Depending on his mood or the occasion he can refuse to be hurt by the pain and carry on as normal. His will is quite incredible in that aspect. Weapons Waylan uses his blade all the time and occasionally risks using one of his spares when he thinks the Goruden Kaisaku has been scratched or damaged too much. He is always carrying his blade with at least 2 spares in his scabbard: a dagger and a sabre. Waylan uses Ittoryu because the Goruden Kaisaku is a heavy broadsword blade meaning it is too heavy to use any other style. He also seems to be quite skilled with Nittoryu when he uses his spares. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Waylan uses Kenbunshoku Haki all the time without knowledge of what it actually is. He calls it his Sixth Sense and thinks its a sign that he is special or something. Waylan shows expert precision in using it which he gained from practising the ability. He can see up to several minutes in the future and uses it in his sword-fighting to mock his enemy by parrying all their attacks and cutting them little bits at a time. It is the only Haki he uses. '''Sword Techniques Golden Hurricane: '''One of Waylan's most powerful techniques. First he grabs his dagger then throws it at the enemy. They dodge it and by dodging get out of their attacking or defensive stance (Sometimes they don't and the battle is over really quickly) whilst they are surprised he grabs his Goruden Kaisaku and rushes the enemy smacking them both to the ground. While they are on the ground, Waylan spins and brings his blade upwards at the same time. This creates a spinning tornado of air slashes and sucks the enemy into it then shoots them into the sky. '''Emerald Monsoon: Waylan dives into the sea and spins performing a technique very similar to Golden Hurricane sending a spinning monsoon/tropical storm towards the enemy whilst sucking up anything else in the water at the time and shredding it. Jeweled Whirlwind: 'Waylan sprints towards the enemy at full speed then headbutts them sending them flying through the air as they are still in mid-air he runs underneath them and slashes upwards sending thousands of airslashes into their back. '''One Way: '''Waylan stands in an offensive stance, and lines up his blade with the nose of his enemy. Then, he brings his blade up as if to scratch his back. He slashes downwards and stops his blade just before it touches the ground. A massive air slash is sent forwards and slices straight through the enemy. Relationships Steel Winter 'Danika Wrath: Waylan is very good friends with Danika, he can even be described as her best friend. Danika and Waylan are always seen talking and messing about even though playing is against her nature. He often cheers her up and is her biggest rival in the crew in terms of sword-fighting. They trust each other completely and he is very loyal to her. Jade: The relationship between Jade and Waylan is quite complicated. Waylan's sense of humour clashes with her sarcasm and rudeness causing arguments. they often quarrel about who's skills are better. Her sniping skills or his swordsman skills. They trust each other despite this and never insult each other's skills and actually mean it. Demia: Since Demia is the youngest in the crew, Waylan like the rest of the crew feels a sense of responsiblity over her. Demia is often amazed by his legends and stories that he tells her, even though they're mostly lies. Waylan puts his whole body on the line to protect her and occasionally sparks entire wars by sticking up for her. An example is in a random island in the east blue where Demia conned a member of the royal family out of his holiday home and stables. The royal wanted Demia executed for making a fool out him then Waylan came and 'disciplined him' by slashing off both of his ears. Crash Thornbush: '''Crash and Waylan are very good friends and are like brothers. They are always joking or pranking each other in a friendly sort of way. They trust each other completely and always fight as a team and have many team techniques. '''Maven: As the rookie of the group, Maven is looked down upon by most of the crew including Waylan. Waylan occasionally gives him tips and hints on how to fight but otherwise ignores him. Family Father: ''' Waylan's father was killed by a world noble whilst he was fishing in the water near the world noble's ship. '''Mother: His mother died from disease and poor health. Probably caused by lack of income. History Early Childhood: Ages 0 - 6 For the first few years of Waylan's life he lived a ordinary if not wealthy lifestyle as son of a wealthy fisherman and a skilled tailor. Childhood: Ages 7 - 12 When Waylan became 9 there was a important event. A world noble was coming to Tao Rai Island where he lived at the time. His father didn't like World nobles much, thinking they were lazy,arrogant slobs. He continued fishing as normal whilst the world noble's ship came into shore. Seeing a commoner fishing beside him. The world noble promptly ordered the marines onboard to destroy his father's ship. The ship was annihaleted by a bombardment of cannonballs. After this incident, Waylan began to hate the marines and after a disagreement with his mother about attacking them. He ran away from home to find the revolutionaries. He joined them at the age of 10 after a couple months on the streets. He stayed with the marines for 10 years. Youth: Ages 13 - 18 Waylan stayed with the revolutionaries and participated in several acts of violence on marines. Category:Matarrok Category:Steel Winter Member Category:Mercenary Category:Blacksmith Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User